happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick
Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick is a season 108 episode of HTFF. Plot Flash is seen at the garage and trying to fixing his racecar. He later picks up a nitro engine but later accidentally tripped by a screwdriver, tossing the engine away. Wasabi is seen walking outside and sees the engine tossed away into him. Wasabi anyway jumps and eats the whole engine. Flash appears wanted to take his nitro engine back but not seeing it anyway, until he sees Wasabi acts a little weird. He tries to punch Wasabi slightly to see if his engine inside him but only get shot by multiple screws from Wasabi. Wasabi seems can't control himself as how fast he becomes and goes into somewhere. Hyperactive Wasabi is running in full speed at the sidewalk. Jazz is seen jogging at the sidewalk sees someone approaching her until get herself skinned alive when Wasabi passed by. Fizzles is eating soda-flavored candy at the bus stop begin to spins like a tornado, added with passing Wasabi, worsen the scene. Emojie nearby get pulled into the tornado and shredded apart, leaving only her mask. Fizzles anyway can't stop spinning and drills into the ground. Wasabi somehow trying to control himself while running and don't even know where's he going. Wrinkles is seen crossing the road slowly while Tuna walking behind him. Tuna sees Wasabi running towards them in full speed and quickly pushes Wrinkles into the side of the road while get running over by Wasabi. Wasabi finally stops when he crashes into Walter's truck, resulting tossing Walter out of the windshield and smashed into the traffic light. Wasabi is send into the hospital after the crash. Dr. Quackery aware that Wasabi still being hyperactive and speedy. Dr. Quackery checks the X-Ray and sees bunch of stuff inside Wasabi's stomach, also sees the nitro engine. Dr. Quackery trying to slow Wasabi down by put a bottle of oil into his mouth but it's only worsen the problem. Wasabi flashes out of the room with fire comes out of his mouth, leaving Dr. Quackery burnt into crisp. Wasabi bursts out of the hospital like a rocket. Wasabi's speed causing problems around him and the wind pushes some people away, Salvia also flying far away from Daphne with a balloon because of it. Origami is seen throws her paper plane until Wasabi passes and burns it, causing it to landed into Dolly's car and explodes. Wasabi flies into the tree and accidentally ate Rafie's fruits, which actually stops him from speeding and hyperactive. Wasabi anyway pukes and also pukes out the nitro engine. The engine hit the branch that both Wasabi and Rafie sitting on, causing it to breaks. Wasabi and Rafie splatter into the ground along with the engine, which also falls from the tree. Moral "If everything seems under control, you’re just not going fast enough!" The scene later changed into Handy fixing the gas pipe underground. Fizzles suddenly appears from above, drilling into the underground tunnel and also breaks the pipe. The gas leaks out and causing Handy to dies due the poisonous gas. Deaths *Flash is shot by multiple screws. *Jazz is skinned alive. *Emojie is shredded inside Fizzles' tornado. *Tuna is ran over by Wasabi. *Walter is smashed into the traffic light. *Dr. Quackery is burnt to crisp. *Dolly dies inside the explosion. *Salvia might be died when the balloon pops and causing him to fall back to the ground. (debatable) *Rafie and Wasabi splattered into the ground. *Handy dies from the gas poisoning. Injury *Wasabi crashed into Walter's truck. Trivia *The title is a reference to "Jack Be Nimble", an English nursery rhyme. *Nurse, Cast and Softy are seen being pushed away by the wind along with Daphne and Salvia. *Handy suffered the same fate from "A Hole Lotta Love" again. *The objects that seen by Dr. Quackery inside Wasabi's stomach are: Nitro engine, bell, hammer, some bricks, jug, dynamite, nails, tire, spoon and a broken concrete. Category:Season 108 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes